Christmas gift
by RaVeN-HaIrEd-AnGeL 27
Summary: It's Christmas and Reborn want's to give Tsuna something he won't forget ... R27... This is a request from Psychopatty or Patty-chan hope you like it


**_Ciao my dear readers~ … it had been a while and I didn't update anything (but I will soon enough … I hope =_=) _**

**_Anyway~ this story it's a Christmas story (I know it's not Christmas anymore but it was a request … and I kinda wanted to do one so~) and I'm making it because:_**

**_ was a request_**

**_ won my little contest soooooo~ … Hope you enjoy this Psychopatty or Patty-chan~_**

**_This story is set in the future and the rating is T got it T not M … I know it's quite strange because I usually write M-rated stories but hope you enjoy this~_**

**_WARNINGS: this is Yaoi, so if you don't like it then get outa my page o, and beware the fluffiness _**

**_Rating:T_**

**_Title: Christmas Surprise_**

* * *

On the 24th December you could see some people walking down the streets of Florence, enjoying the quiet afternoon together with their date or family. Well, almost everyone. In a jewelry shop, a man dressed in a black suit and fedora was observing the products displayed on the glass counter until something caught his attention.

"Sarò prendendo questo (_I'll be taking this one_)." The dark haired man said to the cashier.

"Certo, io imballare immediatamente, signore (_Of course, I will wrap it immediately, sir_)" said the cashier as he tried not to look afraid in front of the dangerous looking customer. He hurried when he saw that the customer had a look that told _if-you-don't-hurry-I'll-show-you-how-hell-looks-like. _As soon as he was over with packing it, he handed it to the man dressed in black who paid for it.

The cashier blinked and when he opened his eyes there was no one standing inside the shop.

Now, the man, Reborn, was walking through the corridors of the Vongola mansion, heading to one particular room where he knew he will find his little lover. He didn't have to walk for long as he spotted the door at the end of the corridor that lead to their shared bedroom. Reborn opened it gently, knowing that his lover was already asleep after the Vongola Christmas Party, then closed it with a soft 'click'.

The room was dark, dimly lit by the moon rays that entered through the open window. He sighed softly at that and closed the window so the cold breeze won't enter anymore. He turned so he was facing the king sized bed where his lover was now sleeping peacefully.

Reborn couldn't stop the small smile that rose on his face as his gaze softened. He sat down near Tsuna's slumbering form and touched his cheek softly with the back of his palm. He had known Tsuna for almost ten years, his student, his best friend and now, his lover. Tsuna had grown to be even more beautiful as years passed, like an angel. Many mafia bosses had proposed his little angel, but none succeed. They were either refused by Tsuna saying that he already had a lover, or the more persistent ones were threatened by Reborn himself, hating the fact that those bastards tried to steal what was his.

Reborn never knew what love was, until he met Tsuna. He truly loved him and would do anything for him. Reborn wanted to make this Christmas unforgettable for Tsuna, so he bought him something to keep them together forever.

He leaned down and gave Tsuna a kiss on the plump, rosy lips. Reborn felt as the other stirred from his sleep and how the beautiful amber eyes opened. It took Tsuna a moment to realize who was in the room then he bolted upright as a smile rose on his face.

"Reborn, you're back!" said Tsuna as he gave his lover a hug. The taller man returned the hug wholeheartedly.

"Of course I am, Dame-Tsuna, do you think a mission simple as that will stop me from spending Christmas with my lover" asked Reborn as a smirk took place of the smile "Buon Natale" (_Merry Christmas_) whispered Reborn in his ear.

"Merry Christmas to you to" said Tsuna, then gave him a kiss on the cheek. Reborn took out a little black box, a ring case. He then kneeled beside Tsuna and opened the case. Inside was a beautiful silver ring with an orange gem, like his sky flame.

"This is my Christmas gift for you Tsuna so, _mi vuoi sposare_?" (_will you marry me?_) asked Reborn with a hopeful tone. Tsuna was shocked for a moment, then a genuine smile spread on his angelic face.

"Yes, I would love to" said Tsuna as Reborn placed the ring on his middle finger. They both kissed, unaware of the other members of the family listening behind the door until Ryohey shouted:

"EXTREMEEEEEEEEE" Tsuna and Reborn broke apart as all of them were kicked by Ryohey inside.

"Juudaime, I'm so sorry for eavesdropping, I'm not worthy for being your right-hand man" said Gokudera as he started ranting.

"Ma, ma, come on Hayato, we should leave now, you to Ryohey" said Yamamoto with a strained smile on his face, noticing the temperature getting colder by the minute.

"Omnivore" was all Hibari said before he left not wanting to face the hitman's wrath.

"Kufufufufu, I think I'll be taking my leave to so, goodnight Tsunayoshi-kun" "Merry Christmas, Bossu, goodnight" said Chrome as she left together with Mukuro.

The only ones left were Ryohey and Gokudera who were arguing with Yamamoto who tried to calm them down before the hitman snapped. Well too late for that … may they rest in peace.

Reborn took his gun out and all you could hear were the screams of the unfortunate guardians. He was calmed down by Tsuna and went back to their rooms.

"Goodnight, Reborn, Ti amo" said Tsuna as he snuggled closer in Reborn's embrace.

"Ti amo, il mio piccolo angelo" (_my little angel_) said Reborn as he too feel asleep.

* * *

**_Finished! Hope you liked it Patty-chan~_**

**_I apologize if it wasn't that good … I'm trying to improve my writing skills on the fluffy type of story not only the smuty ones … so sorry if it wasn't that good_**

**_Well see ya in the next chapter of Vampire love cause I'll be updating soon~ ^o^_**

**_Ciao Ciao~ _**


End file.
